User talk:Amberflower/Archive One
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistysun's Writing Tips: Characters page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 02:21, February 6, 2013 Hey Amberflower! I'm Rainy! Welcome to the wiki. I just decided to message you because I LOVE your username. I have a series on a cat named Amberflower: Amberflower's Quest. Anyway, hope you have fun on here :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Just kitten!]] 02:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Amverflower and welcome to the wiki! Please feel free to come to me with any questions you may have about anything ^_^ I can't wait to read some of your stories and I hope that you read (and possibly enjoy) some of mine :D Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 02:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support, guys! I love writing stories inside my head, but I've never actually written them down. I might consider putting some of them on paper (computer). Especially one that involves RiverClan, BloodClan, and a cat named Rubbish (inspired by someone writing naming tips and putting tips about BloodClan, and saying that prisoners usually have their name changed to Garbage or something like that.Amberflower (talk) 00:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan Hey Amber! I just thought you should know that you reply to messages on the other persons talk page :) That wauy we get those little blue boxs to know you responded :D And I can't wait to see one of yoru fanfics! I'm sure they will be great :) Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 00:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well... it really depends :) Are you using source mode or visual mode? It's much easier on visual mode, but it is exteremly simple on both, so I don't mind explaining either :D Also, I sawyou mentioning you wanted to join the Clans... You are supposed to fill out a form here and the admins will place you in a clan :) Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 01:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) As a sig do you like this: If not, tell me what I can do to fix it. And if you do, tell me so I can show you how to make it your custom signature :) Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 01:58, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ^How is that? Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 02:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so this is what you have to do to make it your custom sig: Hover your mouse over the part at the top that says your username. A small box should drop down, with the options, 'My talk', 'My preferences', 'Help', and 'Logout'. Click 'My Preferences'. There should be a box that says 'Existing Signature', and below it, a box that's says 'Custom Signature'. In the box that's says 'Custom Signature', type in { {SUBST:User:Amberflower/sig} } only without the spaces between the brackets. Click the small box below it that says 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' and save. After that, the new one should be your default. If it doesn't work, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 02:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) OH SORRY! You do { {SUBST:User:Amberflower/Sig} } Without the spaces again. I forgot to capatilize 'Sig' *facepaw* I can be sooo stupid xD Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 02:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ummm.... No... My name's not Misty. But call me Misty on hre! :D [[User:Mistybird|'''Misty]][[User talk:Mistybird|'bird']] [[User:Mistybird|'is here.']] Hey Amber! Since I stalk the wiki, I couldn't help notice your message to Arti. Making a category page is actually really easy, and you don't have to "make" it at all. All you do is go down to the bottom of the page, where it says categories, and click "Add Category". You type in something like "Amber's Fanfics" At first, the link will come up red. But as you add more stories, it'll come up blue, and you can click on it to see all your fanfics. So in all, a category page is slightly different from a real page, though you can edit and type on them too. You just make them by adding them onto your stories at the bottom bar. Make sense? ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Unicorn']] 23:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhm I was just about to explain that but Rainy got there first. DUMB RAINY, WAIT FOR ROBO NEXT TIME D:< [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker 23:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Amber! So you know how you're doing story requests for all of us? Well, I wanted to repay you. Would you mind/like it if I dedicated Amberflower's Quest to you? I know it's already started but... whenever I look at it I think of you and I'm like, "Gee I wonder..." So is that okay with you, or would you prefer a new series? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 14:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yippee! <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 15:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) SillyAmber,of course I look if you title the section like that xD [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You don't know the power of the dark side!" ~Vader [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You must unlearn what you have learned." ~Yoda 20:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) OMG AMBER YOU DA BOMB ;DDDDDDD[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 20:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That new user Ninjatroll is flaring people. (I noticed his comment on my story "what it takes to be a leader". I reported him to Arti because i've looked at his history, and the only thing that he's done on this wiki is leave mean comments and mess with people's stories. He claims he has an Admin shield. Do you know what that is and if you can disable it? [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 01:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I Wish I Was Elsewhere I don't even want to be here talking to you right now - I don't feel that your messages to me anywhere deserve a reply, and this is merely a courtesy. I'm asking you not to reply to this because I don't think I can handle any more discussions with you. I do not care if you are 'very very mad'. That's thing number one we need to get on the table. My "prank" was given permission to go ahead by both admins, who thought it would be amusing. What does it say about me that I actually went to the trouble of asking both of them before I pulled the prank? Does it say that my aim was to hurt people's feelings? No. Yes, I had to do this. It was fun, and I enjoyed it. I also felt a burning need to top Arti and Fork in their trolling skills. No, I had nothing to gain by hurting people's feelings. That's because it was not my intention. And did you ever consider that the things you and the other noobs said to me on chat were all incredibly hurtful? I got to a point where I was struggling not to yell back at you guys and say things which were ''intentionally hurtful, because you were all hurting me. Things could have really escalated then - and you're lucky I had the self-control to get off and end the prank for the day at that stage. So don't even try and take the moral high-ground with me - I have no soul, and you're not going to guilt me into apologising for anything. Gingerear leaving is not remotely my fault. There are real trolls on here all the time, trolls who do much worse things than I did. I can only assume that you've never seen some of the things they write, but ask some of the older users who have had their pages massively vandalised over the years. I was the tamest troll you'll ever see. So if Gingerear can't handle ''me ''as a troll, I shudder to think what would happen if a real troll targeted her. If she can't take the pressure and has decided to leave, I don't see how that is my problem. She's the one throwing a childish tantrum instead of accepting that it was a joke and moving on. As a babysitter, I've learnt that the thing to do with children over the age of 6 throwing a childish tantrum is to ignore them. So I will be ignoring her, and you, if this irritating 'guilt-trip' attempt keeps up. [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.]] 11:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Amber, are you on the wiki right now? Gingerear (talk) 15:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) User talk: Gingerear Okay. Gingerear (talk) 20:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) User talk: Gingerear Sorry, Amber - I was busy last afternoon/evening/night. Maybe sometime today? Gingerear (talk) 14:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) User talk: Gingerear Sure! Just leave a request form on the Contest Page's talk page. :3 [[User:Wetstream|'''Circle me]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 16:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) HEY AMBER! Hehe, thanks for the opinion. *points to medal* Anyway, I was wondering: do you want a siggy? Or do you have one already? I'm an OK coder (quite terrible compared to Star and Roo), but I'd be happy to make one for you. Byee! ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 07:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I read your Fairyprince story! (Honest! I commented! And I loved it. xD) So, what's the deal? ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 16:13, April 10, 2013 (UTC) OMGGG FAIRYPRINCE VS FIRESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIMGx Oh. Then Fairyprince vs Sugarplum! Helloitsmeguys So...Sig? Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 08:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Aw, s'fine, Amber. Thanks anyway! And thanks for telling me :) <333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 22:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well it's really hard to teach since I'm not really face to face with you but what I usually suggest-as it is how I learned to code-is viewing signatures in source mode. So if you click this link to Rainy's sig, which is a good example as its not overcome but covers the basics such as font, color, and background and then view it from source mode it might make it easier for you to understand show coding works!. If this doesn't help, tell me, and I can explain into you :) ~'Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 00:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Are we still doing the deal? Am I making the sig? Je suis confused. :S Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 19:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! :D I love the fact that I'M on the sig. xD Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 07:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Its OK. :D When you ask I'll be up for it!!! Jay|X|StickWhy did you break up? 12:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re a) Polls, deffo. b) No you didn't sound bossy xD c) East Anglia. But moving soon to the west. Byee Me? Crazy?Are you sure? 19:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) AMBERRRRRRRRRRR FAIRYPRINCE'S ANNOYING GUIDES BOOK 4 PLEASE! Oops, fergot my sig. xD ☺ 18:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) lol, a very lucky coincidence. I love Star Wars and I loved Warriors and Percy Jackson. So I decided I wanted my Jedi name to be Artimas Hunter. And the first wiki account I got was on Wookiepedia, the Star Wars wiki, so I used this. xDDD Worst name story ever, right? ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Um, I don't even KNOW why this is relevant to you, for starters. Secondly, the writing on my talk page is the same size as the writing on everyone else's talk page, thirdly nothing is 'overlapped' and fourthly I'll make my own archives for my own purposes when I damn well please, thanks very much. Next time you message me, maybe have an actual reason, instead of just commenting rudely on something which doesn't remotely affect you. Thanks. [[User:Zaffie|'''Vampire Barbie]][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 03:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Contest Yes, I'll just remove the naming contest and you can leave another form for a story contest on the contest's talk page :33 [[User:Wetstream|'Circle me']][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 20:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Absoluteldoodely sure that you don't want anything too fancy? I would enter your contest, but I'm pretty busy right now, and seeming as we only have a week I don't think I'll be able to complete it in time. :( Also: FAIRPRINCE'S ANNYOING GUIDES BOOK 4 PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!! How do you fixA broken heart? 15:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Siggy done. The kit name is fine. And I LOVE the warrior name. Mind if I let her fall in love with one of the protagonists? And possibly kill her? How do you fixA broken heart? 15:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If this Sugarplum/Fairyprince thingy is still going, I have a GREAT IDEA to how we can do it. So, we get the admins permission to create new accounts 'Fairyprince' and 'Sugarplum'. AND THEN WE ANNOY EVERYBODY!!!! :D [[User:Helloitsmeguys|'Feel The']] [[User talk:Helloitsmeguys|'FORCE!]] 06:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll ask the admins nearer the time. :D I'll tell you when we have permission. [[User:Helloitsmeguys|'''Feel The]] [[User talk:Helloitsmeguys|'FORCE!']] 13:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Arti says we can't do the fake account thingy. We'll do a spoof collab thing instead!! :D [[User:Helloitsmeguys|'Feel The']] [[User talk:Helloitsmeguys|'FORCE!']] 15:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Lolz just sayin' ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987|'Live ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'While']][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ]]♫ 16:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) To make an archive(which I assume you mean for talk pages) you copy everything on your talk page(may I reccomend doing so in source mode, so it doesn't get too wacked?) and paste it onto a page labeled User talk:Amberflower/Archive One. To tab your homepage, you can either use tabview or tabber. Both are extremely easy. For tabview, you'd have to create separate pages though. For example, you'd create pages called User:Amberflower/Home and User:Amberflower/RANDOM and then enter it like this in source on your userpage: < tabview> User:Amberflower/Home|Home User:Amberflower/RANDOM|RANDOM without the spaces. To add a picture in your sig, you just enter what a photo looks like in source, which is without the space. Hope this helped! ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987|'Live ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''While]][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ''']]♫ 21:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC)